User blog:Stirling Silverstine/Concerning Family
Greetings once again, Sirs and Madames. Sir Theo has asked me to disclose more information concerning why I would, now more than ever', not '''consider writing activley. And I told him at that time, (yesterday) I did not have the permission of the person it pertained to to disclose it to my internet friends. :P However, I asked her today, (Sunday,) and she said it was absoluetly ok. I will be blunt. My Mom has Cancer. About 2 weeks ago, my Mom, (who has a desk job :P ), was getting regular headaches and when she stood she would get kinda dizzy. Over the next few days, it increased quite a bit, and one night, the pressue was very intense where she was dizzy sitting or standing. So she and Dad decided to go to an urgent care the next day. To sum it up, they did quite a few tests, sent her to the emergency room and discovered she had a growth in her brain. Over the next week, they got it removed, and she felt much better, and we praised the Lord, but then the oncology came back from the lab, and it is one of the most advanced, rare, and aggressive types of brain tumor known to man. My Dad would like you all to know the exact type, glioblastoma multiforme. Please don't go googling it lightly. If you do, realize this is what we are going through. They give her a year tops. But there is praise in all of this still. I want you guys to know. This past month, I've been working at a desk job, which I may have told some of you, stank. I had been looking for other work which would pay the same but be closer to home and be cooler. :P Something I could thrive in, not drone on. No sooner did I find that perfect job, close to home, helping people, that our family gets this news, and I am SO close to home, while still supporting my family in this time of need. ALSO, I can look back and be thankful that I had not waited till NOW to pull out of writing, instead of then. These two things show that Christ has a hand in all things, and this I still believe. For God does not'' always want us to simply be happy. He wants to grow us for his Kingdom, which will last for-ever. If God takes Mom home, I want to know that I did not squander any time I still have with her. And when He does, whether it's in a year, two years, or just tomorrow, our family will Praise the Lord, for He is good, and His love endures forever and we know we will see her again in eternity and that whatever God's reason for this part of History to play out like this is important and part of his Perfect Plan for the Universe. God is a God of Love, but also of Peace, Joy, Justice, and every single other emotion, ideal, viewpoint and thing in existance. All is orchestrated for the Creator's Glory. I realize that sortof sounds fanatical... But if I'm wrong, if Christianity is wrong, absoluetly nothing matters. Heh. There is a reason Stirling's Mom was not killed off, and I hope she never would be, though that's no longer up to me. :) But Stirling would go off of the deep end, for certain. Probably Marcus-level, but of his own accord, Theo. Thankfully, I am not Strider, I am saved by Christ, and if Mom must go, I only wish to spend as much time with her now as I humanly can. But now I'm getting off track. For those of you that pray, please pray that our family has the maximum amout of time with Mom. Pray that we can balance our jobs, finances, everyday life, and all other irritating little necessary things so that we can spend all of our time with Mom. My Dad had to call the extended family and friends about this, and one of my Uncles sorta roughly reminded Dad to 'screw the doctors' and never give up. He's right, and Mom agrees; We will fight this Cancer together, we would like your prayer on that. Of course we're going to stick together as much as we can. (some parts of the Silverstine clan, like that Loyalty, are directly taken from this one) But, we are at peace with whatever God's will is. I think that sums everything up. As always, you guys know how to contact me. (I do need to check email more often, and now that I will be home more, I should be able too... *embarressed* ) In Christ, -James/Stirling/Perry/Whatever ya'll are calling me in my absence. :P Category:Blog posts